Pokemon Black and White 2 a hot(tie) beach
by purple-san
Summary: Rosa doesn't know who she really has feelings for, but what happens if she goes on a date to the beach...with all three guys! contains: Livecastershipping, Sequelshipping and Visorshipping. There will be no final couple, since I don't know wich shipping I like best. But I still hope you like the story itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm writing this wile I'm on vacation, but the internet here is freaking. Slow. Ugh, I'm always impatient so this is ultra irritating! But I'll try to update, even though my internet connection sucks. I hope you'll like this story, have fun reading it!**

Rosa looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. It was so hot outside that she wore a white dress, even though she hated dresses like these. Suddenly her Xtransceiver rang. Who would it be? When she saw Curtis' name on the screen she immediately picked it up. 'Hi!' She said with a smile. 'Hi! Uhm…You know…I'm off from work today, and uhm…I thought…maybe, well, we could hang out together?' He said shyly. 'Yes! I'd love to! Uhm…how about the beach in Undella town? There's a refreshing breeze and great water and all.' Rosa said. 'Sure! See you there!' Curtis said with a relieved smile. 'See you there!' Rosa hang up. This was…a date…wasn't it? She let out a little scream. This was a date! Kyaaa! She couldn't believe it! A date with Curtis! Well…actually Christoph…Yes, he finally told her that a while ago on the ferries-wheel. She got her bag and started to look for a towel. She already wore a bikini underneath her dress.

'Bye mom! I'm going to the beach!' She said, while closing the door. 'Go Swanna! Fly me to Undella town!' She said while throwing a poké ball.

After a few minutes, Rosa reached Undella town. She looked around. Curtis wasn't here yet. She stood in front of the Pokémon center.

'Hey.' A voice said behind her, after she had waited for a few minutes. 'Curtis!' Rosa said as she turned around and gave him a hug. Let's go to the beach, shall we?' He asked. Rosa nodded. 'The uh…weather's nice huh?' Curtis asked, not knowing where to talk about. 'Yeah…' Rosa answered. They had reached the beach already, since it was one minute away from the Pokémon center. Rosa threw her bag in the sand and started undressing herself. Curtis' face turned red like a cherry berry. 'Relax, I'm already wearing a bikini underneath this.' Rosa said, when she saw Curtis' face. 'I-I wasn't…' Curtis stuttered. Rosa giggled. Curtis also undressed himself, since he already wore swimming clothes too. This time it was Rosa's turn to blush, even though she knew he already wore swimming clothes. 'Let's race towards the sea!' Rosa said, like nothing happened. She already ran off, while Curtis tried to keep up with her in her enthusiasm.

After playing in the water for a while, they decided to lay down on the beach. 'Damn it…' Rosa said. 'What's wrong?' Curtis asked. 'I forgot to put sunburn on me, and now I can't reach a part of my back.' She answered. 'I…I could…help you with that…' Curtis said blushing. 'R-really…? Uhm…thanks…' She said, also blushing. She laid down on the towel and waited for Curtis to put his hands on her back. His hands were pretty cold, probably because of the water, so she shivered a little. 'Sorry…' He said. 'N-no, it's ok…' She said. Usually she wouldn't get so worked up about someone putting sunburn on her back, but…this was a boy of her age…that she…well…liked a lot. That's just…different. A pretty hard breeze whipped up, what caused the sand to fly up a little. Some of it came in Curtis' eyes, what made him lose balance and fall on Rosa in a rather…awkward…position. They looked at each other, blushing heavily. 'S-sorry…' Curtis said. Just when Rosa wanted to say something, they saw someone running their way. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, PERVERT?!' He yelled, while pushing Curtis in the sand, reaching for his throat (don't kill him!). 'STOOOOOP!' Rosa yelled. The 2 boys immediately stopped fighting. 'But this pervert is…' the boy couldn't finish his sentence. 'Hugh! That 'pervert' is a good friend of mine and he was just putting sunburn on my back, but he tripped!' Rosa said angrily. '…oh.' Hugh said, a little ashamed of himself. 'Serves you right.' Curtis whispered in Hugh's ear, not loud enough for Rosa to hear. Hugh really wanted to slap him, so badly. 'Haha, you guys are soooo funny if you're fighting about Rosie!' a voice said. 'N-Nate! What are you doing here?!' Rosa asked in surprise, when she saw him. 'Well, I was looking for Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, together with Hugh, when he suddenly ran off.' He answered. 'Right…' Rosa said. This didn't go as planned. She had 3 boys that she liked, and they liked her too. But she couldn't make up her mind. You could better say, she couldn't choose between them! And now she had a date with one of them…and all 3 of them showed up…How was she going to explain this?!

**Cliffhanger alarm! Did you like chapter 1? I certainly did! I don't exactly know the personality's of the characters from the game, but I'll try my best. I don't know what the names for the manga characters will be either, cause I don't think they will be called Black 2 and White 2, haha. So…I guess this won't be about the manga characters, but about the game characters…I hope you'll like it! Please wait for the next update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yay! Finally chapter 2! Sorry for the late update, but I was kind of busy watching Pandora Hearts (because I'm sooooo addicted to anime…sorry) and my internet connection STILL SUCKS! I really hope when I get home, my computer will act normal again…oh well…I'm just going to try to update sooner. Btw…I KNOW HOW THE B/W 2 CHARACTERS ARE CALLED IN THE MANGA! The boy will be called Rakutsu and the girl will be called Faitsu, those are corrupted versions of how you pronounce Black 2 and White 2 in Japanese. And apparently, the girl is an ex-team Plasma member, so I really can't wait until it's translated! I got all this from Bulbapedia, but let's just get on with the story again…I just had to tell this, thanks for reading!**

Rosa looked at the 3 boys. They definitely hated each other, well…Nate and Hugh got along pretty well, but the subject 'girlfriends' was evaded as much as possible between the 2. After Nate had shown up from behind Rosa's back, he was standing behind her with his arms put over her shoulders, sort of hugging her (a/n: sorry if you don't know what I mean, I'm not good at describing hugs) and thus, Curtis and Hugh had shot him some deadly glares. 'Sooooo…what were you doing Rosie, and can I join you? I wanna be with you!' Nate said in a childish way. 'Guess I want to know that too…' Hugh said while shooting a glare towards Curtis. 'Yeah, tell them what you were doing.' Curtis said, smiling an evil smile that nobody ever saw from him before. 'Uh…I Uhm…Uh…I…uh…HAVE TO GO!' Rosa yelled, while grabbing her stuff and running off. She couldn't take this anymore! The boys just gave her too much pressure…she…couldn't make up her mind. She got out Swanna's poké-ball and let her fly to Aspertia city.

When she finally got home, she let herself fall on the bed and started crying. Most girls would dream of more boys to admire them, but in real life, it was difficult as hell. Sure, she liked it that they cared for her so much, but they made it so difficult for her…

suddenly she heard something against her window. What could that possibly be? When she opened it, she saw Hugh standing outside, throwing little stones against the window. 'Can I come in?' he asked, looking away from her. 'W-why didn't you just ring the doorbell?' She asked, whipping away her tears. 'I did, but you didn't give a reaction.' He said. 'So can I come in?' 'Y-yeah…sure…' She answered, cause even if she'd say no, he would have come in anyway. She wanted to walk to the door to open it, but then she heard some noises coming from the window. 'Hugh?! What the hell?!' She yelled, when she saw that he was climbing trough her window. 'This just seemed faster.' He said, while entering her room. They both remained silent for a while. '…You know…I don't tell you many times, but I'm still really grateful about helping me get back my sister's Purr- I mean Liepard back…' Hugh said. 'Uh…oh it was…well, that's just…I just wanted to help you know...' She said. She could have said it way easier, if she had said 'that's what friends do' but she didn't do that. She didn't know if he was a friend. Maybe he was…more than a friend… She was lost in thought for a while. 'Uhm…you know…I've been thinking…' Hugh started. 'And…I want to compensate you for helping back then.' He said. 'Oh, that's not necessa-' She couldn't finish her sentence. Hugh…kissed her. On the lips! Then they parted again. Hugh was blushing. 'I…I just thought telling you how I feel could make it up to you…but I'm not good with words…so…yeah…' He said. Rosa's face was totally red. 'So…How…d-did you…l-like it…?' He asked, unsure how she would react. Rosa's face became even redder. She couldn't speak at all.

Rosa almost jumped off her bed when she heard the door slam open. 'Ooooow…' Nate said, who fell on the floor when the door opened. Curtis fell on the ground and a little on Nate. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!' Hugh yelled, really, really angry. 'And how did you get into my house?!' Rosa asked, also a bit angry. 'I got a key from your mom a while ago.' Nate said. 'H-how much did you hear?!' Hugh asked angry, with a red face. 'Everything.' Nate said, smiling an evil smile. 'You get 10 seconds to run away.' Hugh said. His face turning from bright red to angry again, but this time, he had a scary expression on his face. 'H-hold on a sec guys!' Rosa said. The 3 of them looked at Rosa. She clenched her fist. 'I…you know, I'm not a possession! I have to decide myself who I like. But…I don't even know it myself…and I don't want to ruin our friendship…so…for now…I just…want the 4 of us to have fun together. And…maybe…later…I can make up my mind…' She said, finally confessing how she really felt. The boys stared at her silently. 'I guess I know what you mean…' Curtis said. 'Maybe we went a little too far…' Nate said. Hugh just stared down at his feet, with a guilty expression on his face. 'But that doesn't mean we can't have fun all together, right?' Rosa said, trying to sound happy and grabbing the 3 boys. She gave them a big group hug, and pulled them outside of her house. 'So for now…let's go to the beach!' She said, while throwing Swanna's poké-ball. 'I'll give the first to be there a small kiss on the cheek!' She said, to speed up the confused looking boys. And after that…well, they just tried to have fun.

**Alright…that didn't end the way I expected it to…I'm sorry for the terrible end, but maybe, one day (probably after the B/W 2 manga is released) I'll write a sequel to it, where it is clear what my favorite shipping is. If you didn't like the story, please don't post mean comments, I know it wasn't really good. That's because I don't know which shipping I like best. If you did like it, thanks! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll read my other stories too, since they are definitely better than this one. I also have an awesome idea for another fan fiction, called 'Sapphire in Wonderland'. It's Alice in Wonderland with the Pokémon Adventures characters! I already have the whole plot, so it'll be better than…this. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to see you again!**


End file.
